


A homicidal maniac's unlikely taste in music.

by literatureonhowtolose



Category: Band of Brothers, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Don't Even Know, I really am, M/M, Pre-Slash, and I am sorry, but we all knew that already, don't go search for some deep meaning here because no, it's literally just the boys being directioners, oh and speirs has a huge crush on lipton btw, this is some really stupid shit okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymus asked: Ronald Speirs would be a closet One Direction fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A homicidal maniac's unlikely taste in music.

**Author's Note:**

> ... so. Hey. It's been a while since my first work. And I am back with this. I just had to get this out of my system and the only way to do that was to write it down.  
>  I hope this will at least brighten your mood if you're feeling down. And if it does the exact opposite and makes you want to stab yourself, I am so sorry. So, so sorry.  
> I am actually not so sure about some verbs and general grammar so if there are any mistake just let me know (and, again, sorry, english isn't my first language and sometimes it's a bit tricky).
> 
> This work is solely based on the HBO series Band of Brothers, no relation at all with the real veterans and no disrespect meant. This point is very dear to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!

«Babe, how are these ones called, again? 500 years of winter?»  Luz asked as him, Edward and Spina made their way through a crowd of screaming  fourteen-year-olds to find their seats.

«5 seconds of summer, dumbass.» Babe replied, shaking his head.

«And what did I say?» George snorted, paying attention not to slam the “KEEP CALM AND LARRY ON” poster in someone's face and thereby attract the hatred of a herd of teenagers that were acting like dogs in heat; he wanted to be a part of said herd, not being killed by it, for Heaven's sake.

«Spina, heard anything from Mr. Green Tea?» he also asked, starting to walk again after having stopped a minute to glance at the stage. He made a mental note to go on the 5 minutes of spring tag on tumblr, just to see if they really were as gay as they seemed to be.

«Mh-hm. He said he's almost inside and he apologized for the thirteenth time for being late.» Spina said, raising his voice to be heard despite all the noise.

Babe rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth curved upward. Lipton seriously had to stop worrying that much or else he'd die young, Edward kept telling him that.

«Okay guys, I think we've arrived.» hollered Luz while making sure the numbers on his ticket were the same as the ones on the seat he was facing. When he put down the banner and turned to look around, however, he saw something that made him wonder if it was true he wasn't on acid; maybe he was a sleepwalker that did drugs at night, or maybe he suffered from some sort of localized amnesia that only allowed him to forget certain things, because the alternative was that the person standing right in front of him really was Ronald Speirs and George, frankly, thought the other two were much more plausible.

He wouldn't have wanted to do that. On the list of all the things Luz would have wanted to do, that wasn't even included among the last ones. But he did it.

He burst into laughter.

And once he'd started, all he was left with were the following choices: a) to laugh louder, b) to laugh so hard that no sound would be coming out of him and he'd risk suffocation, c) to clap his hands like a retarded seal, d) all of the above. He chose d) because probably, deep down, he had a suicidal instinct.

Babe and Spina looked over his shoulder to see what was the source of such great hilarity but immediately wished so hard they hadn't that they arrived **this** close to make their brains explode, because by then they too were having problems containing their laughs, even if the expression on Speirs' face was way too similar to a punch in their three faces.

«Shut up.» hissed Ron, and if George had heard him he would've understood that that was the one and only warning he'd get, but he didn't hear him. Or if he did hear him, he couldn't regain control over his body. Not before Speirs had taken him by the collar of his t-shirt, making it hard for him to breathe, anyway.

«Luz, shut your hole.» Speirs growled a few inches from Luz's face. «If this doesn't stay between the four of us, I know about a hundred ways to kill you. All of you. Without getting caught. And I don't guarantee those ways to be quick and painless.» he added looking towards Babe and Spina, who were now staring at the ground while trying to hide themselves one behind the other's body. «I've never denied those rumors about me.»

As soon as he let go of Luz, who rubbed insistently his collarbone even though the only thing to have been hurt by his interaction with Speirs was his t-shirt – and maybe his pride –, they all heard a familiar voice.

«Guys, sorry! I'm glad the concert hasn't started ye– Ron?»

Four pairs of eyes were simultaneously fixed on Carwood. Luz, Spina and Babe greeted the newcomer with slight nods, still unsettled by Speirs' threat. Ron kept a straight face; that was his way of hiding something that was dangerously close to major discomfort.

«No one told me you were going to be here!» Lipton exclaimed, smiling widely. «You like One Direction?»

Ron swallowed, taking a few seconds to elaborate his next move. He cleared his throat and then, cautiously: «You?»

«Of course!» Lipton said easily, with no shame whatsoever.

Speirs nodded, then, admitting the inadmissible.

Carwood smiled again, before asking Luz if it was okay for him to switch seats.

At first George turned to Speirs with wide eyes, as if saying that he was full of shit, but when he saw that his expression was as lethal as ever he agreed brusquely and practically threw himself to the other side of the row, leaving Lipton the honor of standing next to that homicidal maniac.

The gig was okay – George waved the poster so much that by the end of the night the poor thing wasn't worthy to be called a poster anymore –, but the real show for Luz, Babe and Spina ended up being the odd couple. Seeing Speirs smile, in particular, was terrifying.

__

 

**5:45 AM To: Babe, Spina.**

_wow guys srsly though_

 

**5:45 AM To: Babe, Spina.**

_these 5 seconds of summer really are hella gay_

 

Luz put away his cellphone, adjusted the blanket on his shoulders and, after a spoonful of cereals, kept scrolling their tag on tumblr.


End file.
